Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots
Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in March 2016. Plot Patrick McCrae has just finished mastering his new track "Euphoric Hearts", and is now ready to upload it to CloudySound. After a few minutes, it has finally been uploaded. Patrick then goes and sends a link of the track to members in The Hovedpersons. He then makes himself a Pot Noodle. He decides to go back onto CloudySound. He gets very excited when he notices he has 69 notifications, however he notices around three quarters of the notifications are from accounts with NSFW avatars, while bearing names such as "Buy CloudySound Followers" and "Super Music Promotion"! He rages and throws his empty Pot Noodle out of the window. Afterwards, Patrick reports all of the accounts. To make sure they are all blocked, he emails the CloudySound staff and tells them to actually try and combat the site's huge number of spambots. He then goes onto his official Headbook and posts about how his new track is being 'raided' by spambots. Afterwards, a flood of sympathetic fans comment on the issue, with some promising to share the track with all of their friends. This brings a smile to his face. The next day, CloudySound get back to his email. They tell him that there is very little they can do about it, apart from constantly deactivating accounts and removing the fake likes/comments/followers. He farts with rage, but gets over it. Afterwards, he looks at his notifications. He gets suspicious when he sees 49 notifications, but then checks and sees most of them are genuine fans! He shouts "yay!". It is now evening. Patrick phones Jonas Andersson and asks him if he can track down the location of the spambots using Locateur Pro. He gladly goes ahead and tells him they are located in Hungria. Patrick does a wicked laugh; he decides to drive to Hungria, where he will meet the spambot creator face-to-face. He finds a small hut with a big sign saying "COMPUTER WIZARD". He peeks through the window, noticing the computer is running a program called Spambot Creator! He smashes the window and jumps in. He then spots a 12-year old girl is actually responsible for most of the spambots. Patrick, who is in shock, punches his fist right through the monitor. The girl slams the broken monitor in his face. It is now nighttime. The girl's parents arrive and are shocked to see Patrick lying on the ground, bleeding. The father phones up an ambulance. Patrick ends up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary for a week, while the girl, who is named as Isla Burns, is arrested for a month. Her computer is confiscated. Music *Streets of Rage 2 (Genesis) - Never Return Alive (plays when Patrick rages) *Bleach: Shattered Blade - Nausea (plays while Patrick drives to Hungria) *Sonic Advance 3 - Cyber Track Act 1 (plays through the girl's speakers; can be heard quietly from outside of the hut) *Rave Racer - Rally-Jngl-X (plays at nighttime) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes